


a diary entry's end where I wrote “you make me happy when skies are gray”

by youhaventyet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaventyet/pseuds/youhaventyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi makes Shimizu-senpai chocolate for Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a diary entry's end where I wrote “you make me happy when skies are gray”

**Author's Note:**

> honmei-choco is the kind you give to the person you have romantic feelings for, tomo-choco is for friends.

Yachi makes Shimizu-senpai chocolate for Valentine’s Day. The recipe’s from the Internet, and the ingredients bought at a convenience store; it’s not special at all. Yachi thinks Shimizu-sempai deserves better than Ghana Chocolate and pink frosting from a bag, and clumsy heart shapes and fake strawberry flavour, but alas, it’s the best she can do.

She doesn’t try even for a moment to tell herself that it’s anything else than honmei-choco. As she stirs the melted chocolate, she has to press her palms to her cheeks, burning from embarrassment and the heat of the stove. _Will Shimizu-senpai notice?_ , she wonders, but of course she will. She’s so beautiful, she’s surely received tons of chocolate all her life.

She’ll surely receive tons of chocolate _tomorrow_ , so much that Yachi’s pathetic gift will be swallowed by all the others and Shimizu-senpai won’t even notice it was there in the first place. The thought makes her feel queasy, the sweet smell filling up her kitchen suddenly unbearable.

All in all, she stops and starts about three hundred times. She thinks of how Hinata-kun would encourage her, how her mother would scoff at her indecision. She thinks of Shimizu-senpai, with her translucent skin and her soft hair, her smile when Yachi accepted to become Karasuno’s manager, her sleepy face in the mornings at training camp. Of how much Yachi likes her, the sweetness under her cold façade and her sharp smile when she looks at their boys, fierce and proud.

In the end, she’s made six chocolate hearts with pink and blue and orange decorations. She puts them in a box, wraps it in the cute wrapping paper her mother brought her from work, and sets down to make the cutest greeting card she can. She’s good at that, at least.

 

She waits until after practice, while they’re waiting for everybody to be done changing, and she’s sure everybody’s already given Shimizu-senpai their chocolate. She has three paper bags of them, cute little boxes and satchels piled one over another, all of them bearing signs of love and devotion.

Yachi feels so small, with her lucky scrunchie in her hair and her honmei-choco a useless weight in her hands. She remembers that next year she’ll only be a second year while Shimizu-senpai will be a university student. She will probably leave Miyagi and forget everything about stupid young Yachi and her crush.

She’s on the verge of tears when Shimizu-senpai tucks a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear and really looks at her. “Hitoka-chan, are you okay?” she asks, sounding worried. She’s so kind. Yachi really doesn’t understand how people can see Shimizu-senpai as cold-hearted. She’s so good to her.

“I’m—” she bites down on her lip, scuffles her shoe on the ground. Her fingers clutch at the chocolate box she’s hiding behind her back, and she knows she just has to make one move and it’ll be all over. She’s sweating in her coat and she can’t feel her face because of how hot she’s blushing. The tips of her fingers are freezing. Everything feels terrifying and too big.

“What is it, Hitoka-chan? You can tell me everything,” Shimizu-senpai says, bending closer to her, so she can look at her face. “Do you not feel well?”

“It’s…” There’s a faint blush on Shimizu-senpai’s face because of the cold. She’s frowning, and looking at her, _really_ looking. Yachi can feel herself melt. She thrusts her hands forward, almost knocking the box of chocolates against Shimizu-senpai’s chest. “Please accept this! I made this because I like you very much, Shimizu-senpai!”

There’s a moment of silence where Yachi just can’t look up, can only stare at her own trembling hands, feeling mortification wash over her. It’s over now. Shimizu-senpai won’t look at her again and then she’ll leave and Yachi will be forever left with burning regret and an embarrassing confession. She wants to cry.

Cold hands settle over her own, then, and she snaps her head up. The blush over Shimizu-senpai’s face is not just because of the cold anymore. She’s smiling the most beautiful smile Yachi’s ever seen.


End file.
